Trisha's Morph Club 1:Initiation
by ArcticVaporeon
Summary: Turns out Josh isn't just a normal Mew morph! Chapter 11 is up!!! Another cool anthro morph fic
1. Strange Changes

Chapter 1  
  
Trish  
  
"C'mon this way!"  
  
"Wait up Trish!" Grant called from behind.  
  
"Hurry up Grant! You and Laura are falling behind!" Josh yelled back at them. He never seemed to get tired. At least as far as anyone could tell. I chuckled and kept running.  
  
"We're almost there!" I yelled back. I saw it just ahead, a clearing in the trees. I had found the small island almost a week before. No one had ever bothered exploring it because of its small size. It was a square mile at most. But I had found that it was really a nice place. It had a small freshwater pond, that was uncommonly warm, and cave that I hadn't bothered to go into yet. We emerged from the trees in the clearing.  
  
"Hey you were right Trish. This is a cool island." Lori said as she took in the view.  
  
"Yeah," I said, "wanna go swimmin?"  
  
"What's in that cave?" Grant pondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know I didn't bother to check it out." I replied.  
  
"Well let's go see then!" Josh hollered and ran over to the cave.  
  
"Josh! Wait up!" Lori called after him and raced to catch up.  
  
"Might as well go." I said, shrugging at Grant and Laura. The three of us hurried after Josh and Lori.  
  
From the outside, the cave looked dull and uninteresing. It seemed downright plain. But inside it was dimly lit by a stone embedded in the floor. It glowed an eery yet beautiful purple light.  
  
"Wow! What is it?" Laura asked.  
  
"Who knows." I replied.  
  
"Think you can pry it out Josh?" Lori asked, staring at the glittering crystal.  
  
"Uh Yeah, let me see here." He grabbed hold of one end of the stone and pried up on it until it sprung free. It broke into several glowing peices as it was dislodged from the ground.  
  
"Well now there's enough to share!" I laughed stating the obvious. We all huddled around the chunks of glowing purple stone and rooted through them. I found a piece that looked interesting and claimed it for my own. That afternoon when we came home for lunch, Lori drilled a hole in each peice of crystal and strung a leather necklace strap through each one. All five of us had one. We looked like some sort of club. We spent most of the morning and some of the afternoon, after we made the necklaces, swimming at the island pond. Around dusk we all got out and dried off.  
  
"You guys all want to meet back here tomorrow morning?" I asked. Everyone agreed. I went straight home to play with my Raichu some before bed. She must've missed me all day, because she tackled me the moment I came in the door. My mom came to see who it was.  
  
"Hi Mom!" I ran over and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Hi honey, have a good day off?"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"What's that?" She asked, pointing to my new crystal necklace.  
  
"Oh I dunno, we found a pretty rock and Lori made us a bunch of necklaces from it."  
  
"Oh, So I take it you're enjoying summer vacation?" We both laughed at this. School this last semester had been hard and I definitely needed a few months off. Summer Break was finally here, and I was definitely enjoying it.  
  
"You should take your Raichu with you tomorrow, it was lonely at home all day. It kept wanting to play with me, but I had to go to my club meeting."  
  
"Sure, would you like that Raichi?"  
  
"Rai RAI!" She shouted and jumped up into my arms.  
  
"Where's dad?"  
  
"He's off on a business trip. He got called away suddenly. He said he'd be back in a few days."  
  
"Oh, I was wondering where the car went. I'm tired, I'm going to go on ahead to bed. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Okay, good night."  
  
"Come on Raichi. It's bed time." Raichi raced up the stairs at my feet. I changed into some night clothes and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. My arm itched badly. I wondered if I had gotten into some poison ivy. I made a mental note to watch out for tomorrow then went to bed. I fell asleep with Raichi cuddled up against my leg.  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling very VERY hot. I was under all the covers and at first thought that it had just gotten more humid and hotter during the night. But something felt wrong. My joints felt strangely. I could here my mom downstairs cooking breakfast and humming an old song. I looked and saw that my door was closed. How could I hear her humming from upstairs? Then I noticed the odd feeling in my ear. I reached a hand up to feel it, but never got there. My hand was covered in dark brown fur. My forearm was a golden orange color. I freaked. Totally. I raced into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. My face was covered in golden orange fur. My nose protruded out into a short muzzle that ended in a black dot. Both my cheeks bore small yellow dots. I also saw why my ears felt strange. They were mounted higher on my head and poked through my long brown hair. They were long and brown with a curled tip on the ends. Looking at my muzzle I wondered if I could even speak. Something brushed against my foot. I looked down and saw a wiry black tail that ended in a yellow thunderbolt shape. The tail hung out from my pant leg and was now draped across my furry and now longer feet. I soon learned the answer to my question about talking.  
  
"Aiiyeee!" I screamed.  
  
"Trisha are you okay?"  
  
"Yes!!!" I answered WAY too quickly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
I calmed down a moment before answering.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'll take care of it." I insisted. She gave up and returned to her humming. I looked at my ears again in the mirror. No wonder I could hear her. I changed into a loose white t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. My fur still made me hot in my street clothes, but it wasn't near as bad as it was in my night clothes. I quietly drew Raichi into her pokeball and grabbed my pack of travel gear and my swim suit, and made my way downstairs, which was fairly easy with my surprisingly reduced weight and furry padded feet.  
  
"I'll be back later mom, I've got to meet my friends. I'm going to be late!"  
  
"Just a second I've got a list of groceries for you to pick up this afternoon."  
  
"That's okay I'll come home for lunch and get the list then. Maybe you'll think of something to add to it!"  
  
"No just take it now in case you go over that way!" I could hear her coming, walking on the carpeted floor. Man those ears were good!  
  
"I've got to go! I'll be back in a couple of hours!" I said flinging the door open. I could hear her coming around the corner into the entry hall. I dashed out the door and closed it behind me. My mom must've just come in in time to see my tail follow me out the door.  
  
"Well at least she took her Raichu with her." She said and dropped the pad of paper on the small counter by the front door. I sighed in relief and hurried towards the island, traveling only in cover, trying to keep from being seen.  
  
Josh  
  
Like Trish I woke up feeling hot, but it didn't really bother me. I felt like an enormous amount of energy was coursing through my body. I didn't realize what had happened until our family pet, a Growlithe, came into the room. He sat beside my bed for a moment. Then something caught his attention, a white pendulum swaying back and forth in front of him.  
  
"Grrrrr"  
  
"Huh? What is Growli-IIIIIIII! Ow!" I sprang up in bed and was shocked to bash my head on the ceiling. I floated back down slowly and landed softly on two huge padded white furry feet.  
  
"Whaaa?" I said, I was shocked at first, but then became very curious. I walked silently to the mirror, amazed at how much the pads on my feet silenced my footfalls. I looked in the mirror and saw two playful shining eyes looking back at me. I looked like a Mew. I even had two catlike ears poking through my short brown hair. My ears were covered in white fur. The same white fur that covered my entire body.  
  
"Boy is everyone else going to be surprised." I said, rubbing my short muzzle with my fur covered hands. I couldn't even see my mouth when it was closed. I grabbed a pair of shorts changed into them. They were very uncomfortable until I used a pocket knife to cut a small hole in them. I threaded my incredibly long thin white tail through and stared at it for a minute or so thinking. Having a tail was such a weird feeling. It actually felt kind of cool. It swayed around gently of its own accord, but only when I wasn't thinking about moving it or not moving it. It was very thin, but thickened noticebly at the end, probably Mews could use it as a clublike whip. I scolded Growlithe for biting my tail. He was very surprised when I spoke to him. I guess he thought I really was a Mew. After a moment I decided that I did sort of feel like one. I opened up the window wide and let the hot summer air flood in. I immediately wished my fur weren't quite so thick. I looked down and noticed I was still wearing my crystal necklace. The bright purple shard was almost invisible in the thicker fuzzy patch of fur on my chest. Feeling hot, yet full of energy I climbed out onto the roof and jumped to the ground. My low weight and stronger feet cushioned my impact with the ground. I hardly felt anything. Clad only in a pear of shorts I made my way swiftly and silently to the island, trying not to be seen by anyone. I hoped my friends could help me figure out how to break it to my parents. Hopefully they would just think that I had left before they woke up. I was in for a bit of a surprise.  
  
Laura  
  
I showed up at the island expecting to surprise everyone. When I got there, I saw someone sitting on a large boulder by the small pond. She was wearing a loose white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She was covered in golden orange fur. She surprised me by saying hello, before she had even seen me. She whipped around and opened her mouth to say something.  
  
"Hi I uhh.. Laura?"  
  
"Trish? Is that you?!" I was incredulous. She looked just like a Raichu! only humanish.  
  
"Yep it's me. I'm not sure how this happened, but I woke up and I was like this." I said motioning down at myself. Looking at myself I felt that initial creepy feeling I had first felt when I woke up and found myself part pokemon. I could tell Trisha was feeling it too. Every time that whip tail of hers brushed her leg she seemed to jump. I walked over to the pond and sat down beside her. Every once in a while her Raichu tail would whap up against my leg and surprise her more than it did me. She seemed embearassed, but I made sure she didn't get upset over it. After all, I was getting used to being part pokemon too. I wasn't exactly like her though. Every aspect of her was a blend of Raichu and human, but my new body was a bit splochier. My head arms and torso and legs remained totally human, but I had a thick orange tail and two big orangeish Dragonite wings. Josh showed up a few minutes after I did. Trisha's incredible hearing picked him up long before I did. She snickered notably.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"He just murmered that 'no one is going to believe this.'" She replied. She lost track of him when he left the weeds. His padded feet let him move about very stealthily. He arrived and was surprised to see he wasn't the only one who had changed a little overnight. He looked really cute now. His chest was kind of puffed out since it was covered with white fur. He definitely made a cute Mew morph. Lori trailed in a few minutes later. She was covered from head to toe in dark purple fur. She was an Espeon for sure. The jewel in her forehead gave it away instantly, that and her double tail that is...  
  
"How did this happen?" Lori asked. Trish and I just looked at her and shrugged.  
  
"I think I know." Josh said. He produced a bright purple jewel from his fur. "I think these did it. I snuck off without letting my parents see me, what about you guys?"  
  
Lori and I nodded instantly. I had snuck out while my mom was in the kitchen. My dad was at work.  
  
"Trish, what about you?" he asked.  
  
"I think she only saw my tail as I went out the door. She mumbled something about me at least taking Raichi with me today."  
  
"Good, where's Grant?"  
  
Everyone shrugged.  
  
"Wait, isn't that his tent?" Trish said pointing at a blue tent that was partially hidden by a boulder.  
  
"Yeah it is," I confirmed, "I wonder if he's still asleep."  
  
"He is." Trish said confidently.  
  
"How do you..." Lori started to ask. Trish just turned to look at her and twitched her ears. She grinned mischeviously, showing off her sharp white teeth. The four of us approached the tent quietly. Josh unzipped the tent flap and stepped in. I followed him in. Grant was sound asleep in his sleeping bag. All that I could see of him was human, but there was a huge bulge in the lower part of his sleeping bag. We decided that it would less of a shock for him if we let him wake up and figure it out for himself, then to be woken up by three furry people and a girl with wings and a tail. Josh zipped the tent closed again and the four of us sat at the edge of the pond talking about what had happened to us all.  
  
Grant  
  
I woke up to voices outside of my tent. The air conditioner at ny house was broken when I got home, so my mom suggested that I sleep in my tent or at a friend's house. So I drug my tent down to the island and spent the night there. I felt kinda warm when I woke up. I was very comfortable and didn't really want to get up, but I heard my friends voices outside and they all sounded very excited. I sat up and felt a sharp pain. There was a large lump in my sleeping bag. Did something get in my tent in the middle of the night? My sleeping bag was torn in several places. There was something sticking out of a rip in the seam. I looked closely at it and identified it as a tail, it twitched up and down indicating that the creature was awake. My mind raced for a quick and safe was out. If I hit its tail hard enough, it my freeze up long enough for me to get out of my bag and trap it inside. Yes, that would work. Tensely I grabbed a heavy flashlight, raised it high above my head and...  
  
Trish  
  
"Isn't Grant every gonna wake up?" I wondered aloud, flicking my tail up and down irritably. Suddenly there was a loud rustling sound, then...  
  
"YEEOOOOWWWW!!!"  
  
End Chapter  
  
Well that was it for Chapter One! Chapter Two will be along shortly. Please Review or I'll never know what you thought about it or even if you read it. Anyways, this was a request from my cool friend Arti ^_^ I will always be taking requests, just read my bio to find out how to submit one. I also have a wesite at http://vaporeon.gamerpages.com where I display my completed fics and also keep all the profiles and info for the rpg that lives there ^_^ And...I've got some awesome pics from people that read my stories and drew pics of my characters. So go check'em out ^_^ BTW For some reason new chapters aren't showing up on the "just in" list unless you choose new chapters, so you know now ^_^ And if you want to see what Grant is, you'll have to wait for Chapter 2! 


	2. The Stone

Chapter 2 The Stone  
  
Trisha  
  
"Grant? Are you okay?" I called out.  
  
"Uhm yeah, I'm fine." Came a very strainer reply, as though he'd just hurt himself or something.  
  
"Are you sure? Come on out."  
  
"No, I uh think I'll just sit in here for a while." He replied nervously.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Promise you won't scream or panic or freak out or something?"  
  
"Yeah we promise!" I said looking at the others. They were all snickering. "Come on out!"  
  
A moment later he emerged from the tent. I immediately noticed his wings. They were huge! His red and cream tail hung limp behind him. I watched as a flame burst into existence on its tip and burnt a circle in the grass.  
  
"Guys?" He said. His eyes grew glassy.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Grant collapsed onto the ground.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"Grant are you going to be okay?" Josh asked.  
  
"Yeah I think I'm fine now." He replied. He didn't sound very convincing. He sat up and rubbed a cut on his tail.  
  
"You know, you're pretty lucky your tail took a while to light itself, else you would've burnt down your tent in your sleep." Laura poked at Grant.  
  
"Uh yeah Laura."  
  
"Guys, what happened to us?"  
  
"It is just us isn't it?" Lori asked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean think about it, it's already like ten in the morning and I know my mom would totally freak out if she were suddenly part pokemon, and there is no way I could've slept through that." Josh said.  
  
"Yeah come to think of it my mom was already up too," I said.  
  
"What about your little sister Trish?"  
  
"I don't think she was up yet, my mom usually lets her sleep in," I answered.  
  
"Yeah, and I saw a few people down by the dock. They were all normal."  
  
"So that narrows things down a bit. It's probably only the five of us." Laura said, entering the discussion.  
  
"Did they see you?!" I said, feeling queasy.  
  
"No, they were fishing and I was a long way off."  
  
"So that means its probably just the five of us." I sighed.  
  
"I think it was the stone." Josh said, fingering the dull purple stone around his neck.  
  
"The stone?" I asked looking down at my own fragment of the purple rock.  
  
"Yeah, its like the only thing that the five of us have that everyone else doesn't have. And look, last night it was glowing wasn't it?"  
  
Everyone knodded.  
  
"And now its just a dull color. It's like an evolution stone. Sun Stones glow bright yellow before they are used, then after they evolve a pokemon they turn a dull yellow."  
  
"So what's this then?" Lori asked, staring down at her shard.  
  
"A morph stone?" I murmered, not really thinking about what I was saying.  
  
"What?" Grant asked.  
  
"A Morph Stone." I repeated.  
  
"I'd say that about fits the bill." Laura laughed. I always thought she had a weird sense of humor.  
  
The five of us decided that the rest of the stone should be destroyed before someone else found out about its bizzare effects. It turned out that the problem had taken care of itself. The rest of the stone had dissintegrated into the sand. Now it was just a bit of powder.  
  
"So much for that." I said, grinding the powder into the dirt. An unpleasant thought ran through my mind.  
  
"How am I going to tell my mom?" I groaned.  
  
An hour later...  
  
I stood on my front porch apprehensively. I wasn't looking forward to telling my mom that her older daughter was now part Raichu. I couldn't here anyone doing anything inside, so I opened the door and stepped in.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Mom!?" I hollered.  
  
Still no answer. I sighed and went up to my room. This was going to be harder than I thought. I went to the upstairs living room and turned on the television. I got a heavy blanket and laid down on the couch. I fell asleep watching a re-run of an old mystery series and didn't wake up until I heard the front door open then close again. I snuck quietly into my room and locked the door.  
  
"Trisha!" My mom hollered from downstairs. She must've seen my bike outside.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Come down and help me with the groceries!"  
  
"I can't right now." I flinched, knowing that was not the right thing to say.  
  
"And why not?" my mom asked testily.  
  
"I just can't."  
  
I heard her storming up the stairs.  
  
"Young lady, what are you doing in there!?"  
  
"Nothing..." I said softly.  
  
"Then why can't you obey me?"  
  
"I can explain. There's something I have to tell you..."  
  
I took a deep breath and thought hard about what to say.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I'm a Raichu."  
  
She was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Trisha, I thought that you were mature enough to not pull a stupid stunt like this." She was fuming. "Do I need to start monitering your activities with your friends?"  
  
"No, Mom I'm being serious. It's true, I'm not lying." I sat down on my bed and buried my face in my arm and cried. The stress was too much for me to handle. I heard a click sound.  
  
"I'm coming in there!" She said angrily.  
  
My mom had unlocked the door from the outside. She came in quickly.  
  
"Trisha?" She said in a quiet, shocked voice. I looked up at her through watery eyes. The fur on my face was damp with tears. I stared deep into her shocked wide eyes. Her face grew pale and ashen. She approached me as though I were a ghost.  
  
"...is that really you?"  
  
I nodded slowly.  
  
"Oh Trisha." She came over and hugged me, then sat down on the bed next to me. "How did this happen?"  
  
I took off my necklace and held it out to her.  
  
"What's this? Where did you get it?"  
  
"We found it. We think its an evolution stone."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yeah, Me, Josh, Lori, and Grant."  
  
"And they all...?" She swallowed hard.  
  
"mm-hmm"  
  
"What did they, what are they?"  
  
"Josh is a Mew. Lori's an Espeon. Laura's a Dragonite, Grant's a Charizard, and I'm..." I paused and looked down at my furry brown hands. "I'm a Raichu."  
  
"Don't worry honey, it'll be alright."  
  
I had a hard time sleeping that night. I had too much on my mind. My mom had taken the news pretty well, and my little sister was only seven, so she just thought I looked funny. She probably wouldn't even remember the encounter in the morning. It was late when she got home from her day camp and she was barely awake. I finally fell asleep well after midnight and woke up early in the morning, so early that the sun had just risen. I was surprised to find that I wasn't tired. Normally with the amount of sleep I had had I would've been wasted all day.  
  
It was still early, so I didn't call any of my friends yet. Josh was probably up, he had always been an early riser, but I had a few things I needed to do before I got together with my friends. I was starving! I changed clothes and quietly snuck downstairs, not wanting to wake my mom or Jacky, my sister. My feet were bigger and the pads on the bottom made my steps very quiet.  
  
"So that's how Josh snuck up on me yesterday morning." I mused. He and Lori probably had the same sort of pads on their feet. I grabbed a pack of Pop-tarts and jammed them into the toaster. I waited for a moment and took my breakfast out onto the back patio. The portable radio was sitting on a chair, so I picked it up and flipped it on. Then I sat down and ate. My station wasn't coming in very well on the old radio, so I picked it up to adjust the dial. Instantly the static vanished.  
  
"Huh?" I sat the radio down and stepped away from it. The music was instantly lost in static.  
  
"I wonder..." I turned off the radio and stepped out onto the deck that jutted out into our yard. A Pidgey flew into the yard. I wasn't sure what exactly I had planned on doing. It just sort of came to me. I held up my right hand and pointed it at the bird in the sky. A warm sensation washed over me as a clumsy ball of electricity arched out of my hand and slammed into the small bird. It dropped from the sky instantly.  
  
"Wow...I really did it!" I celebrated quietly. I looked down at my hand where the ball of energy had come from. The fur was unscathed, not even hot.  
  
"Cool!" Someone shouted behind me. I jumped, startled by her sneaking up on me. I came within an inch of shocking her.  
  
"Jackie?"  
  
"Cool! Do it again!!" She shouted jubilantly.  
  
"I don't think..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No Jackie, I'll get in trouble."  
  
"Awww" She pouted. I had other concerns at the moment. I went to my room and grabbed a pokeball for the Pidgey. It looked as though it were about to come around. I already had a Pidgey, so I figured I could give it to Jackie. She liked birds more than I did anyway. I got the ball, went back outside, and caught the fluttering pokemon in the ball. Jackie was very excited when I handed her the ball and told her she could keep it.  
  
"Thank you!" She said for the eleventh time.  
  
"Yeah" I said inattentively. I was busy examining my hands. I could feel the power was there, but it was weak and difficult for me to tap it. I tried concentrating hard on it for several minutes. Finally I was able to produce a shimmering orb of electricity in the palm of my hand. I released it into the air and found that I could control its motion, but just barely. Jackie looked up from the pokeball and saw the floating Thunder ball.  
  
"Neat!" She reached out to grab it. Instinctively I drew the ball into my hands and held it there.  
  
"Sorry kiddo, but you really don't want to touch that."  
  
"But you're touching it." She said, giving me an innocent look.  
  
"Yeah well, that's different. I made it so it doesn't shock me."  
  
"Can I make one?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
I laughed and rubbed her head.  
  
"Sorry Jackie, but it's a little harder than you think"  
  
"Ohh," she said sadly. She looked up at me with a curious expression. "What's yer name?"  
  
"I'm Trisha, your sister." I said. I pretty much expected that would happen.  
  
"You sound like Trisha, but you don't look like her. You're lying!"  
  
"Jackie, I am not lying. I'm Trisha, I'm just part Raichu now."  
  
She looked at me curiously. I could tell she still had doubts. I talked with Jackie for a while, trying to convince her I was me. Eventually my mom came out and saw the two of us talking.  
  
"Mommy! This Raichu girl says she's Trisha!"  
  
"That is Trisha honey. She is a Raichu girl now." Jackie paused a moment, taking in this new fact.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes Jackie"  
  
"When I grow up can I be a pokemon girl like Trisha?"  
  
"Oh Jackie" my mom sighed and looked over at me. I flicked my tail casually and grinned at her.  
  
End Chapter  
  
This is a REALLY fun story to write. This 'section' is almost over, then the next section will begin. It's got a sort of poem/song I wrote up that goes along with it. It's kinda touching ^_^ 


	3. Training

Chapter 3  
  
Josh  
  
"So... how'd it go with you?" Grant asked Trisha.  
  
"My mom totally lost it, and my sister didn't recognize me." She replied, staring down at the ground. I could see tears beginning to fill her sad eyes. I sat down by her and put my arm around her reassurringly.  
  
"It's okay Trish, she's only seven."  
  
"I know..." she trailed off.  
  
"My parents went nuts." Lori laughed.  
  
"Yeah, so did mine! My brother wanted to know if he could train me if I turned all the way into a Charizard!" Grant laughed and smiled at Trisha. Her mood lightened noticeably.  
  
"What about you Laura?" Lori asked.  
  
"My mom fainted, and my dad about passed out too. My sister and brothers all thought it was really cool though. My parents are embearassed. They want me to stay in the house and not go out in public. I barely managed to convince them to let me come see you guys."  
  
"Laura that's awful! You shouldn't let them do that to you." I advised. "Both of my parents seemed indifferent, but then they rarely care about what I do or what happens to me."  
  
"You know, my brother was asking me what I was," Grant said. "I told him I didn't know. None of us are fully pokemon, and none of us are fully human, so I did some research on the computer." He dug around in his bad and held up a picture so that everyone could see it. The picture of a teenage girl that looked similar to Grant. She was very attractive. She had long blonde hair and shining blue eyes. She was fairly tall, and had two huge blue and red wings and the signature flaming tail associated with anything in the Charmander family. Her expression conveyed untold grief and happyness at the same time. Life had hurt her, but she was still happy with what she had.  
  
"Wow! Who is she? Where does she live?" Trisha asked excitedly.  
  
"Her name is Jenny. She lives in the pages of a story I found on the internet. She is a Charizard pokemorph. I couldn't beleive how extensive the online community was, but there are loads of sites dedicated to imagined beings that are part human and part pokemon called pokemorphs." Grant answered. As if to back up his claims, he produced another print-out of a Raichu 'morph', as he told us they were called for short, that looked almost exactly like Trisha.  
  
Lori looked over at Laura who was fanning herself with her wings.  
  
"Hey Laura, you learned to fly yet?"  
  
"No, my parents won't give me the chance." She looked at her right wing.  
  
Trisha's eyes lit up suddenly.  
  
"Did you guys know we got abilities too?"  
  
This stunned me for a moment.  
  
"You're kidding!" Grant accused.  
  
"No, watch!" Trisha stood smiling. She stretched her right hand out and closed her eyes. Her thunderbolt shaped tail lashed out violently as a brilliant ball of electrical energy formed in her hand. She opened her eyes and pitched the ball at the big boulder by the lake. The ball smashed into it and spread over it, momentarily seizing it in a net of electricity.  
  
"It's really weak, but I just figured it out this morning!"  
  
"I wonder..." I mumbled and rose to my feet. What would be easiest? I closed my eyes and relaxed. Somehow it happened. For a long time I wasn't sure how, but when I opened my eyes I could see everyone, but my world was tinted light blue.  
  
"Woah!" Lori said in amazement. She was a psychic type too, and after a few minutes of straining, she produced her own energy shield. Grant decided to be a pain and hopped off a boulder and pumped his wings once to slow his descent, then spun quickly and smacked my shield with his thick firey tail. I wasn't sure how to brace my shield yet, and I went tumbling, and by a stroke of sheer luck, Grant finished his spin in time to let a small ball of fire fly at my weak shield. The fireball hit it and dissipated, but my shield quivered and faded. I tried to focus my power to keep it up, but it wasn't available. I felt tired after the experiment and realized that since I had just begun to use my abilities for the first time they were very week. Panting, I saw Trisha toying around with Lori's shield. Laura was still sitting on the ground staring at her gently swaying wings. Her expression told me that inside she longed to fly. It was a bit embearassing at first, but we soon learned that all of us had inherited a few instincts through our transformations. I was amazed to find out how little sleep I needed, just four or five hours a night! Grant suddenly developed an intense dislike for water, and both he and Laura were enjoying the extreme summer heat. I loathed to think what they would feel like in the winter. All of us had changes in our eating habits. Nothing too drastic, but I found myself really enjoying things like fish more than I had before. Lori's parents had trouble with her. She simply refused to eat anything with lettuce in it. They asked her over and over again why. She told them that for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to eat it. I did some research on it and found that Espeon's are very allergic to some sorts of plants. Lettuce was listed among them. I tried to try it, but found that I couldn't. It was a weird feeling. It was almost like I felt afraid of the lettuce, but it wasn't like fear, it was more of a 'no' feeling, kind of like the 'yes' feeling I got when I obeyed the 'find out' feeling I got whenever I heard something strange or saw something unfamiliar. It was kind of bizarre at first, but I got used to it after a few days.  
  
We didn't get together again for a few days. We all struggled to adapt to our new forms and cope with our families' varied reactions. My parents didn't seem to care, but a short phone conversation with Trisha let me know that her mom was being very helpful in helping her adapt. I laughed heartily when she told me what had gone wrong the first day. Her mother had accidentally say down on her tail. Trisha wasn't really paying attention at the time, and instinctively shocked her. Laura was still having trouble getting her parents to let her have some freedoms, but she wasn't succeeding in convincing them that she wasn't just a strange looking pokemon. Grant called me early one morning and recounted a horror story about his little brother trying to put out his tail flame. I assured him that flame-outs were not fatal, that it was just a rumor started by people who had killed fire pokemon because they were too stupid to realize that the pokemon was hurt enough already and thay it didn't need 'just one more water gun' before it could be caught. In short, the rumor was totally false, but it still worried people. I supposed that a little worry was healthy on the matter, flame-outs weren't fatal, but they were very painful for the pokemon and totally crashed 'em for a while, and everyone knows that would be unbearable for the rest of us. Grant wasn't too outgoing, but definitely wasn't shy after he got comfortable with the people around him. Being out of comission would about triple his talking speed. I shuddered at the thought.  
  
I went over to Trisha's house early Thursday afternoon. Her mom hadn't gotten to see me since the day we found the Morph Stone and Trisha's dad was getting home as well. I always had liked him, I guess I looked to him as a father-figure since he seemed to know me better than either of my ignorant parents. A thought occured to me as I arrived. Trisha's sister Jackie let me in after a ten minute game of twenty questions to prove I was myself. I finally convinced her by asking her if she had heard of any other 'pokepeople' besides her sister and her sister's friends.  
  
{Hi Trisha!} I said, trying out some telepathy.  
  
"Josh! How did you do that?"  
  
"I've been practicing and finally figured out how to do telepathy. It doesn't work for a long time though. My recharge times are getting faster and less frequent, but not as fast as I'd like. Hey, I was wondering remember the other day when you called the stone a 'Morph Stone' How did you know about that?"  
  
"Oh, I dunno, I was just thinking about what had happened to us and all, and it just came to me. We had been 'morphed' by a stone, so I put 'em together and Bam! Morph Stone."  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering. Grant hadn't showed us those pictures yet, so I was curious."  
  
Trisha's mom came in a moment later. She was taller than I was and had brown eyes and the same long brown hair that Trisha had. Also like Trisha she had a good sense of humor, but had a much quicker temper. I'd seen her get mad before and trust me its not a pretty sight. I suppose now that Trisha is a Raichu she can probably throw a pretty good tantrum herself too.  
  
"Wow...Josh! Trisha wasn't kidding!" She exclaimed. "So what was it like?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The transformation!"  
  
"I dunno, I was asleep."  
  
"Oh, Trisha was too. Wasn't anyone awake?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Grant woke up just in time to clobber his own tail with a flashlight!" Trisha cut in. "You should've seen the look on his face!"  
  
Trisha's mom chuckled then excused herself. Trisha looked deep in thought.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"Something bothering you?"  
  
"No its just my dad is going to be here in about an hour and he doesn't know about all this."  
  
"He doesn't?"  
  
"No, his cell phone broke or something and he couldn't call."  
  
"Why don't we just go upstairs and play checkers or something, and when he gets here your mom can ease him into it?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess that would be best. He'd probably have a heart attack or something if he saw me before someone told him." She rolled her eyes then led the way upstairs.  
  
End Chapter  
  
New character coming after the five year break. FYI the main characters are all currently about 11-13 years old. Also after the break the tone's gonna darken a bit, (C'mon something bad's gotta happen) and... There are pictures of Trisha, Lori, and within the next 24 hours, one of Josh as well up at  
  
http://crimsoncity.gamerpages.com (site not yet officially open, but its there ^_^ Please join the message board.  
  
(song aka foreshadowing)  
  
...and he will lay down his life  
  
to rescue her world... 


	4. Laura's grounded (in two ways)

Chapter 4  
  
Laura  
  
"Where are you going?" I heard my mom say angrily.  
  
"I'm going over to Trisha's house."  
  
"No, you are not. You are going to go back to your room and you are going to stay there until you decide to tell us why you did this to yourself."  
  
"I already told you! It was pure chance, we think it was the rock."  
  
"Well you can just forget about going anywhere until we can figure out how to get you back to normal."  
  
"Mom! This is permanent, there's nothing anyone can do about it!"  
  
"We'll just see what kind of surgery we can get done and try to get rid of that tail too." She said, seemingly oblivious to what I was saying.  
  
"Are you crazy!? My tail is connected to my spinal cord!! You can't amputate it without paralyzing me! Don't you care?!"  
  
"Yes I care you ungrateful brat! That's why I'm willing to put up the money to repair you."  
  
"Mom I don't know why you think I want to be 'repaired!' You think I'd have a better life as some sort of paralyzed cripple that has to go everywhere in a wheelchair? Why would I want to do that?! Mom, with these, I can fly!"  
  
That was obviously the last thing she wanted to hear.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!"  
  
"I...I...."  
  
"You've been sneaking out haven't you?! HAVEN'T YOU!!!"  
  
"Please Mom I just...I...."  
  
"You just what?!"  
  
"I needed to. I didn't have any other option."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" I lost it, I started bawling.  
  
"It's up in here, it's part of me, I just can't not fly." I pointed to my head, trying to make her understand.  
  
"Go to your room! And if you even think about trying to get out through your window, Your father is in the backyard practicing with his bow and arrow."  
  
Would he really shoot at his own daughter? I asked myself. I looked up at my mother through tear stained eyes. The rage burning in her expression told me all I needed to know. Yes, he would...  
  
*Trisha  
  
"Hey Trisha, come look at this!" My mom called from downstairs. Jackie was pestering Josh and I, so neither of us were too reluctant to go see what my Mom wanted.  
  
"Yeah mom, what's up?"  
  
"Do you know this boy?" She said holding up a page of the newspaper. I looked hard at it for a second. His face did look familiar.  
  
"I don't know, he looks really familiar though."  
  
"Well it says here his name was Luke, he went missing the night before last. He left early evening to go to the grocery store and didn't return home. His parents called the police after he hadn't shown up for two hours. Name ring a bell?"  
  
Of course! How had I forgotten?  
  
"Oh yeah! I remember him now! He was in my Algebra class last school year."  
  
"and you already forgot his name?" Josh laughed.  
  
"No, this isn't a good picture, and he was always really quiet. Incredibly smart, but he never really talked much."  
  
"You think he ran off?" Mom asked.  
  
"I doubt it, unless things were really bad at home." I answered, briefly letting my thoughts wander to Laura's predicament.  
  
"Hmm, well he seems like a nice kid. I hope this turns out okay. I'm going to go take a shower before your dad gets home." She dropped the paper and disappeared into the hallway. Everything was quiet for a moment. Until Jackie poked me on the shoulder.  
  
"Trisha I thought you said daddy was coming home this morning."  
  
"Don't worry Jackie, he'll get here soon."  
  
"When's soon?"  
  
"Why don't you just go play with your new Pidgey until he gets here?" I suggested. Finally little black haired Jackie decided to leave. Who knows, maybe she actually did go off to play with the Pidgey.  
  
"How did she catch a Pidgey? Those things are almost impossible to knock out of the sky." Josh asked, giving me a suspicious look.  
  
I grinned, "Well I was sorta..."  
  
"Oh, Right, I get it."  
  
"Think Laura will be able to make it over here?"  
  
"With the way her parents are acting? No way, I'm surprised at them. I thought they had more sense than that."  
  
It was true, Laura's parents normally behaved well normal, but upon Laura's transformation into a Dragonite morph they just snapped and wouldn't let her do anything. I tried to call her, but her parents heard who I was and immediately hung up on me. It was beginning to become clear to me that eventually we'd have to be seen by the rest of the community. It had been almost a week since we found the stone, and so far we'd managed to keep from being found out, but school was supposed to start back up in two months, and we couldn't just stop attending. Morphic or non-morphic, life would still go on. A few of my other friends called and wondered where I was. I laughed at the thought of how surprised they would've been if they'd been able to see the person on the other end of the line.  
  
Finally around two in the afternoon, my dad got home. He was tired, and my mom had a hard time getting him to listen to her long enough for her to explain. Josh and I waited upstairs while they talked. They weren't too far away from where we were, so it was easy for me to listen in. Boy was dad surprised. His first thought was that my mom was playing some sort of welcome home trick on him. They argued for a minute over whether or not she was just joking around. Finally my mom gave up and called me into the living room. I didn't have much choice, so I promptly marched into the room. Josh was kind enough to come with me. He stood just behind me as my tall, dark haired father gaped at us. He finally blinked a lot and rubbed his green eyes, as though he didn't believe what he was seeing. I could hardly blame him. I could hardly believe it myself. He finally managed to get some words out.  
  
"Trisha," he gasped. "This is ...amazing! How did this happen?"  
  
I sighed, feeling somewhat relieved, and held up the dull purple stone that still hung from my neck. My dad looked at it for a moment, then just nodded.  
  
"Where did you find this?"  
  
"It was on an island just a little ways offshore. We call it a Morph Stone."  
  
He nodded as though satisfied with my explanation. Then he looked beyond me at Josh.  
  
"And who is that behind you?"  
  
"This is Josh, only more Mewish!" I laughed as Josh said hello to my dad.  
  
"Well Trisha, I never thought I'd have such a pretty Raichu for a daughter." He laughed and rubbed me on the head.  
  
"So are you having a good break?" He asked, changing the subject rather quickly. I figured he was still getting used to the idea that such a bizarre thing could happen. I thought about the question for a while. Finally I answered.  
  
"Yeah, its been really exciting!"  
  
"Good, well why don't you go on upstairs while I talk to your mom?"  
  
"Uh sure?" I answered. He gave me a hug before Josh and I left.  
  
I had been thinking about a specific question for several days now, and the more I thought about it, the more I decided that getting morphed into a Raichu girl was more of a dream come true than it was a hassle. I mostly thought about the good points. First of all, being part pokemon just felt cool. Second, my four closest friends were in the same boat with me. Third, all the little abilities I kept discovering were not only interesting, but they were fun to do too. I got a little 'yes' feeling some reason whenever I zapped something. The only bad points I guess were the difficulties I had adjusting. The hardest thing to get used to was having a tail. I always had to keep track of where it was, so I didn't get it shut in a door or something. It felt really weird at first, but then I got used to the feeling of it being there and realized that it felt more strong and cool than weird. The only other negative point was all the time I had to spend fixing my jeans and shorts so that they could accommodate my tail, but once I got it done, it really didn't matter anymore. I thought about it for a long time and finally decided that yes, I liked the new me.  
  
Josh stayed over for another hour. We made plans for everyone to get together and try to figure out how to help Laura. She never did show up or even call. Josh and I could assume that her parents had her locked up in a cage or something.  
  
It wasn't til in the evening after dinner that I really got to have a good conversation with my dad. He still seemed oddly unsurprised by the whole deal.  
  
"Hey dad?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Yeah sure, what's on your mind?"  
  
"I dunno, you just seem sort of unsurprised by all of this and I as wondering why."  
  
"Well that's what my trip was about. Several of the workers up in Otago dug up one of these stones. All of them got morphed like you guys did. I went up their to talk with them and work out worker's comp."  
  
"And?"  
  
"They didn't want any, but it wasn't quite that sumple. There was a bunch of legal garabage to get through first, and then the four of them just vanished without a trace."  
  
"Vanished?"  
  
"Yeah, they didn't show up to court a few days ago. The police searched everywhere, but they didn't find a trace of them."  
  
"So what's going to happen to the five of us?"  
  
"I wouldn't worry Trish, you'll be fine. From what I saw of you and Josh this afternoon I would've thought you'd been a Raichu all your life." We both laughed about it and talked until he and Mom decided togo out to a movie. It was only eight, but I was tired and turned in early. One thing I found out very quickly was that you'll never sleep totally comfortably until you've had fur.  
  
The next morning we all got together again at the island, everyone but Laura. We discussed the problem for a few minutes and decided we'd just have to go to her house and talk it over with her parents. Her house wasn't too far from the coast, but it took twenty minutes to get there. Lori had obviously just discovered levitation and kept showing it off in short flights down the sidewalk. Sometimes I wondered if anything bothered her at all.  
  
By the time we got to Laura's house I was starting to lose my nerve. Grant was on edge as well. Laura's parents had a bad tendency to turn the sprinklers on at unusual times. Sometimes just to get someone to go away. Thankfully, Josh led the way and rang the doorbell. Laura's father answered. He went wide-eyed at the sight of the four of us on the front porch.  
  
"What do you want?" He snapped.  
  
"Uh... We were wondering if Laura could come with us to the movie this afternoon." Josh answered nervously.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Laura's grounded."  
  
"Grounded?"  
  
"Yes, grounded."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"That's none of your business!"  
  
"Well, uhm, when will she be ungrounded?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet."  
  
"Can we just talk to her for a minute then?"  
  
"No, please go away, we're very busy!" Laura's father snapped then slammed the door closed. We decided to leave before things got out of hand, like if he called the police or something.  
  
End Chapter  
  
^_^ And next chapter things get really intense 


	5. Luke: the Wounded

I've noticed some people do this so, here goes ^_^  
  
Alex: You're probably right, but since the spine extends into the tail, it would have to be severed as well and if the spine were to become infected it would have devastating, possibly fatal effects. I doubt I'll have much interaction from the legendary pokemon. That's what I'm doing with When Legends Turn... Anyways, There's about to be a dramatic shift in the story. It's going to be really cool.  
  
Mike: We'll find out won't we! ^_^ LOL  
  
Sneasel: LOL ^_^ You think things are bad now.... Btw that char you sent me should be coming in pretty soon, most likely after the Day of... I should stop now....  
  
Molti: Thanks for your support Arti ^_^  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Trisha  
  
"Well that went well!" Lori commented drily as we left Laura's house. Grant felt  
  
really sorry for Laura. He'd already been on several short flights and couldn't bear the  
  
thought of being `grounded.' As we walked, everyone seemed to notice something was bothering  
  
me. I I just stared at the ground, thinking.  
  
"What's up Trisha?" Grant asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You look like something's bothering you." He coaxed.  
  
"Yeah, did you ever meet Luke?"  
  
"No, I don't think I remember talking to him."  
  
"He hardly ever talked. He was pretty shy. He got abducted or something the other  
  
night."  
  
"You're kidding!?" Lori exclaimed in disbelief. I sadly shook my head. Our  
  
small town hardly even had need of a police station. Nothing exciting ever happened.  
  
News like an abduction was very surprising.  
  
The four of us continued walking, not really sure of where we were going.  
  
Around noon we found ourselves near a deep, yet small, manmade pond in a park that  
  
was rarely ever visited. We were hot and tired, so we decided to stay for a while.  
  
"Hey do you guys feel that?" Josh asked suddenly. Everyone stopped what they  
  
were doing and turned to look at him. His eyes were shut tight. His entire body was  
  
motionless save for the twitching tip of his tail.  
  
"Feel what?" Grant asked.  
  
"Hey Yeah! That's weird!" Lori said, falling into a similar state.  
  
"What's going on guys?" I asked, giving them a concerned look. I turned  
  
to Grant, hoping for an answer. He just looked at me and shrugged.  
  
{I can sense something coming!}  
  
"What is it?" I asked, tugging on Josh's shoulder.  
  
{I don't know, but it is definitely a psychic type.}  
  
Josh and Lori both abruptly relaxed and opened their eyes. Mere seconds later a  
  
threatening looking group appeared. The group was led by a tall man in dark clothing. He  
  
was accompanied by three other men, all morphs: an Umbreon, a Kadabra, and a  
  
Dragonair. The Umbreon was almost as tall as the human leader, and was covered from  
  
head to toe in coal black fur with occasional stripes of yellow. He wore only a ragged pair  
  
of jeans and a pair of sunglasses. Trisha could barely make out him squinting behind the  
  
dark lenses. Obviously the bright summer sun was giving him trouble. The Kadabra morph  
  
was much more human than the Umbreon. He had light brown hair, sun darkened skin,  
  
and haunting green eyes that seemed to look right through you. He sneered and twitched  
  
his pokemon ears as he approached, his fluffy tail waving lazily behind him all the way.  
  
The third morph was the Dragonair. He was by far the oddest of the bunch. Lori snickered  
  
when she saw him. Fortunately Grant was able to get his hand around her short purple  
  
muzzle and kept her from laughing her head off at the man. He was mostly human from  
  
the waist up, save for a short horn on his forehead, but from the waist down he was pure  
  
Dragonair. He slid gracefully through the grass on his long sea blue tail. Occasionally the  
  
two jewels on the tip of his tail caught the sunlight and glinted brightly giving the four  
  
of us a better guess at just how long his tail was.  
  
The three morphs were very distracting, but it was the final member of the party  
  
that snared my attention in a death grip that wouldn't let go. It was Luke!  
  
"Luke!" I called to him. The tall dark-haired man was dragging him along by  
  
the arm.  
  
"Silence Rodent!" The tall man snapped in a harsh, grating voice.  
  
Rodent? My thoughts turned towards violence. Sparks crackled on my cheeks  
  
and tail. I was just about to blast the guy when I felt a furry hand on my shoulder.  
  
{Trisha, calm down. I don't think this is a fight we can win.} Josh said privately.  
  
I sighed and let my electrical charge fade. My lashing tail fell limp.  
  
"Who are you and why did you have Luke?"  
  
The four men stood silent by the pond sizing up the younger morphs. Finally the  
  
tall man spoke.  
  
"My true name does not matter, but if you must, you may call me Agent Trouble.  
  
We are here to recruit you into our little group." He said, smiling menacingly.  
  
"What kind of group?" Josh asked skeptically. He had noticed a strange logo on  
  
their clothing.  
  
Agent Trouble laughed at the Mew boy's question.  
  
"You will be my personal bodyguards and assassins."  
  
"I'm sorry, we're not interested." I sneered evoking more laughter from  
  
Trouble.  
  
"I'm sorry little girl, but that wasn't one of your options."  
  
"Yeah well that's what we choose."  
  
"I warn you, you will not like the consequences. First of all, We've discovered an  
  
interesting property of morph stones. Their potency is greatly increased if you grind them  
  
into a powder and mix with water." Trouble produced an empty vial from his coat and  
  
dipped it into the pond. Then mixed in a packet of purple powder. He held it up so that  
  
we could see it.  
  
"And second, I have the power to destroy your world in an instant. This is your  
  
last chance! Join us or face the consequences!"  
  
"You must be stupid! We'd never be the mindless defenders of some scum like  
  
you." I was enraged. To think that we'd want to help him!!  
  
Trouble laughed maniacally and pulled Luke around in front of him. He was  
  
bruised and looked very tired. He was about to say something, but Trouble covered his  
  
mouth and poured the vial over his face and into his eyes.  
  
"Aughh!" Luke yelped and clutched at his eyes. It was the perfect moment. All  
  
eyes were on Luke. Suddenly Trouble pitched forwards as a blur of orange and blue  
  
slammed into his back from above. The vial flew from his hands as he fell. Luke staggered  
  
backwards and plunged into the pond. I was very surprised to see who had hit Trouble.  
  
"Laura!?"  
  
"Yaaahoooo! That was SO-O Much Fun!!!!" She howled. Trouble stood slowly  
  
and started to run for it.  
  
"Hold it right there!" I yelled, charging up a blast of electricity.  
  
"He can't swim, and in a minute it won't matter." Trouble chuckled.  
  
"Luke!" I gasped, he'd fallen into the pond only a few seconds ago and still  
  
hadn't resurfaced!  
  
"Someone's got to get him out of there!" I yelled, my eyes darted back and  
  
forth. I was seething with electricity and was apt to kill everything in the pond if I  
  
tried to go in. Not thinking, my eyes locked on Grant.  
  
"Well don't look at me!" He said retreating. Josh didn't hesitate a moment. The  
  
Mew boy dissapeared into the pond. Laura dived in after him.  
  
"Goodbye little girl, we shall meet again and you will deeply regret that decision."  
  
Trouble said. I whirled around just in time to see the four men vanish in a brilliant  
  
burst of the Kadabra's teleporter technique.  
  
********  
  
Josh  
  
I kicked hard through the water, but wasn't moving near as fast as I would've liked. Everything about me wanted to be out of the water. My new form wasn't built very well for swimming.  
  
The water in my eyes blurred my vision over, but I could make out a sinking form just  
  
below me. I strained after it and grabbed hold of its shirt. It was heavy enough to slow  
  
me down significantly on the way back up. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it. I caught a  
  
glimpse of an orange blur. Suddenly my load lightened significantly. Laura had grabbed  
  
hold and was helping. Her powerful wings were definitely at home in the water as well as  
  
the air. I was glad I'd thought to call to her for help when Trouble and his gang had  
  
appeared. We broke the surface of the water a few seconds later. Laura sprang into  
  
the air holding our prize in her arms. She landed neatly on the shore and gently laid him  
  
out on the ground. I struggled to get to shore and soon stood next to Laura. My fur  
  
was dripping wet and felt very uncomfortable.  
  
Trisha and Lori both gasped when they saw what Luke had become. Lying on the  
  
ground in front of them was an unconcsious light purple Mewtwo with a tattered shirt  
  
somehow still draped akwardly over his upper body. His long dark purple tail laid limp on  
  
the ground, stretching well past his huge feet. Trisha pressed her sensitive ear to Luke's  
  
chest. His heartbeat was very faint.  
  
"He's not breathing!" Lori yelped. Trisha placed her hands palms down on Luke's  
  
side. She zapped him twice, then Josh administered CPR. Finally he drew a breath on his  
  
own and coughed up a mouthful of murky water that left traces of dirt behind on his  
  
muzzle. He noticed the strange feel to his face and grabbed his muzzle with a three  
  
fingered hand. His eyes opened wide when he saw his hand. He studied it for a moment  
  
then looked over the rest of his feline body with a short sweeping glance.  
  
"Luke are you okay?" Laura asked. The Mewtwo just looked at her and shrugged.  
  
"Can you talk?" Lori asked. Luke shook his head `no.' The truth was, he couldn't  
  
make a sound. He found out later that he didn't even have vocal chords.  
  
"Well what are we supposed to do with him? Where's he going to stay?" Grant  
  
asked as he fanned me with his wings, trying to use their heat to dry me off. The heated air off his wings felt good and quickly blew the water out of my snowy white fur.  
  
"Let's worry about communication first." Grant suggested.  
  
"Yeah! Maybe we could teach him sign language or somthing!" Lori said  
  
enthusiastically.  
  
"That would be too complicated. Besides no one here knows sign language. I  
  
wonder if he can write?" Trisha asked.  
  
"Guys he's like the most powerful psychic type there is! He'll be telepathic soon."  
  
I said.  
  
"Yeah, but he's not right now!" Lori protested. "And telepathy's really hard to do!  
  
He can't rely on that!"  
  
***  
  
Trisha  
  
I was surprised to hear Lori thinking ahead like that. I wanted to get home  
  
and talk to my dad about Agent Trouble but something had to be done about Luke first.  
  
"Hey nice save there Laura. How'd you know to come anyway?" I asked.  
  
"Thanks Trish, Josh sent out an SOS and I sorta blasted my way out of my house."  
  
She laughed as she tried to work her hair back into order. In the process she brushed back  
  
her antennae. I hadn't noticed them before. They poked out through her long blond hair. It made her look really cute.  
  
"And that was your first flight?!" Grant asked, astonished.  
  
"Well not exactly" She grinned.  
  
"Have you always had those Laura?" I asked, pointing at Laura's antennae.  
  
"Oh yeah, I just kept `em hidden the other day. I didn't like'em. I thought they  
  
made me look funny. But now I guess I've gotten used to `em."  
  
I nodded and turned my attention back to the Mewtwo splayed out on the  
  
ground at my feet. He seemed to be about ready to try to get up. I offered him a  
  
hand. He reached out and grabbed it with a soft furry paw. He had an almost unnaturally low weight. He looked heavy but actually weighed a little less than the average teenager. He stood wobbily on his two huge paws and quickly staggered and fell face down in the dirt.  
  
"Careful, take it slow. Your legs are built for you to stand most comfortably on your toes." Josh advised and helped him up again. Luke was amazed at the alien  
  
feelings in his joints and muscles. With lots of help and encouragement from, Luke took his first clumsy steps down a long road of adjustment. 


	6. Questions and Answers

Sorry this took so long to post, I ended up changing my mind about what I wanted this chapter to be like 3 times, and as a result already have chapter 7 done and the first chapter of book 2 almost done.  
  
This book still has several more chaps to go though first ^_^ I played SSBM yesterday with a friend, a certain Luke really dominated for a while ^_^  
  
Chapter 6 Questions and Answers  
  
Lori  
  
We weren't sure of what we were going to do with Luke just yet, but we really didn't want to be seen ourselves and Luke, being a Mewtwo, stuck out like a sore thumb. We finally decided that we'd have to decide what to do long-term later and that for now we just needed to get him out of public areas. The closest place was Trisha's house. Her parents had adjusted easily to our changes in the first place, so bringing a Mewtwo into the house wasn't likely to bother them much.  
  
"Josh... I just though of something." Trisha said. She stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"That man, Trouble, used a very small piece of a morph stone and water and look what he was able to do with Luke." She said, gesturing to the confused looking Mewtwo. He was still fingering his muzzle and occasionally rubbing his throat.  
  
"Yeah?" Josh said questioningly.  
  
"What if... What if he taints the water supply to the town?"  
  
"We won't be all alone anymore!" I said cheerfully.  
  
"Lori!" Josh snapped.  
  
"What?!" I asked. What was his problem?  
  
"As much as we might be enjoying this, some people wouldn't. This `Agent Trouble' is bad news. We need to find out more about him.  
  
"Hmmph, well I think he's just a loser!" I folded my arms across my chest and smirked at Josh. "What do you think Laura?" I asked, elbowing the Dragonite girl standing next to me. She was kinda zoned at the time, probably rehashing the fight.  
  
"Yoo-hoo! Laura?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."  
  
"Actually, it might be best if you get back to your house Laura. Your parents are already going to freak out, we don't want them any madder than they already are. They might do something foolish, like contacting the media." Josh advised.  
  
"But Josh! They won't treat her right!" Trisha protested.  
  
"Yes, but we're not ready to handle the media. You understand, don't you Laura?"  
  
Laura nodded sadly and rose into the air. I agreed with Trisha, but Laura and Josh are both pretty smart, so I didn't press it any further.  
  
We all started off to Trisha's house again, but now noone felt like talking. Grant and Josh held the unsturdy Mewtwo up by his shoulders. Luke kept rubbing his throat until Grant finally said something.  
  
"Why is he doing that?!" Grant almost shouted. He'd been watching Luke rub his throat for almost twenty minutes. The rubbing motion looked like it had to be very uncomfortable, but Luke didn't look like he was in any pain. Although watching it was enough to make your own throat feel weird.  
  
"I dunno, does it hurt?" Trisha asked him. He shook his head `no.'  
  
"Well duh!" I shouted. "Don't you think your throat would itch if your vocal chords just dissolved?!"  
  
"What?" Trisha asked, giving me a questioning look.  
  
"Yeah, Mewtwos don't have vocal chords" I said proudly, it wasn't very often that I knew something Trisha didn't.  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"Nope, read it in a book!"  
  
"You did research?!"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I forgot" I shrugged, trying to think of why I had studied up on Mewtwo's anyway. I couldn't remember, so I just let it go. Normally it would've taken us only another ten minutes to get to Trisha's house, but we were only moving at the speed of a tired Mewtwo that barely knew how to walk, so it took almost twenty minutes to get there. Fortunately for us, Trisha's family was home and were able to help with Luke. As soon as we got there, Trisha's mom got some sheets and laid them out on the gameroom floor upstairs while her dad gave Luke a quick health exam. By the time we'd gotten him from the park to Trisha's house and then up the stairs, the poor little guy was exhausted. He was breathing heavily and putting most of his weight on Grant and Josh's shoulders. He laid down on the pile of blankets and fell asleep almost immediately. Trisha started telling her dad about the man and the three morphs we met by the pond. I wasn't really interested, so I didn't pay much attention  
to them and instead watched the sleeping pokemon in front of me. I sat down next to him and kind of zoned out until Grant tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh? What's goin on?" I asked him.  
  
"Trisha's dad said the three morphs in the park match the description of three of the four morphs he met when he went up North."  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Yes really Lori," Trisha's dad answered me. "The three morphs you told me about match the decription of three of the morphs that vanished up north. I wonder what happened to the fourth one..."  
  
"We'll work on that later, first we gotta figure out what to do with him." Trisha cut her father off and motioned to the sleeping Mewtwo.  
  
Luke was out cold for almost three days. When he finally did wake up we took him to our little island getaway and set up a place for him to sleep in the cave where we found the morph stone. It wasn't really a cave as its roof was about five up and it was only about twelve feet long, so it was more like a cavern or an alcove. We ended up blowing the whole summer on the island. I kept buggin Josh about it. I really wanted to go see the new movie, but he just babbled on about the "public eye" and yada yada yada. It wasn't so bad really, I got to help Trisha teach Luke how to walk right and float and stuff because I knew so much about Mewtwos. We didn't hear from Laura all summer. Grant said that she was really grounded. He said that her entire bedroom wall had been covered with a big steel panel. I guess that means Laura had to blow her wall off to come help us. Go Laura! She usually isn't that aggressive, but I guess when your friends are in trouble, timidness is a feeble  
barrier. 


	7. Back to School

Whew! Chapter 7 is long!!!

Alex-Well, my thoughts there were also, he could've run away. Also, yes I have read pokemon of the future. I can only hope that this series can be as good as that is ^_^ The thing with Luke sticking out is this: the morphs are all wearing clothes and such and people aren't about to just jump to the conclusion that someone isn't human. Keep in mind that before Trisha and her friends changed, morphs did not exist. Mewtwos on the other hand do exist. (well at least in this story :p ^_^ )

Greg-Ook :p I really try to avoid sounding like the tv series. You'll see that a lot in my writings. Sometimes I change laws of reality between fics, but one of the things I've never changed is my stance on fire types and water. Especially my stance on the Char series and water. That's why I invented the 'flame-out' condition.

And about the town's water supply thing. That would be really fun to write *laughs maniacally* But I'm pretty sure that's not the way I want things to go right now. Of course, the full extent of the transformations would depend on how diluted the powder solution is. 

Chapter 7 Back to School

Josh

                "Josh! Get up or you'll miss the bus!" My mom bellowed. Like she cared. I grumbled and got out of bed. My parents had some friends over all night and they'd kept me up all night. It seemed as though even my incredible stamina needed some rest. I grabbed a new pair of pants and the first shirt I came to in the closet. I got dressed quickly, only slowing down enough to thread my tail through the small hole I'd had to cut in all of my pants. My mom always griped about me 'destroying my jeans,' but it wasn't like I had a lot of options. I tried to explain this to her, but she refused to listen, as always. Reluctantly I left the sanctuary of my own room and walked to the kitchen. My mom was already eating and dressed for work. My dad was already gone. He probably had been for over an hour.

                "There should be something for you to eat in the pantry," She said. I checked, but the only thing left was a box of an obscure brand of cereal that both my parents seemed to like. I used to think they were okay, but since I'd been 'morphed' I couldn't eat the things if I tried.

                "Mom you know I can't eat this stuff." I said, waving the box in her face. She sighed and grumbled something under her breath.

                "Fine, here's five bucks. Buy yourself some cat chow or something after school." She surrendered a five dollar bill to me and checked her watch. Without saying a word she walked out the door, leaving the dishes for me to do. I had just started loading the dishwasher when the phone rang.

                "Hello?"

                "Hey Josh! What's up!"

                "Oh Hi Lori, I'm getting ready for school." I said and yawned loudly.

                "Josh?"

                "Yes?"

                "Did you just yawn or something?"

                "Well uh yeah, my parents had their idiot friends over all night long and I didn't get a bit of sleep. Lori? Lori?" It was no use, she was laughing her furry purple head off on the other end of the line. "LORI!" I said in a much sterner voice.

                "Sorry, sorry, I just didn't think you could get tired!" She laughed again. "Anyways, Trisha just called. We're all going to meet in front of the school at about a quarter past eight."

                "But school starts at..."

                "Yeah yeah yeah," she interrupted. "We know that, but we decided it would be best if we all just went together. That way, you know, we won't all have to go it alone you know?"

                "Yeah I know, I'll be there. What about Laura?"

                "She talked her parents into letting her go to school, but that's about it. I gotta go now. I've still got to call Grant."

                "Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes." I said, hanging up the phone. It was startling how fast the summer had flown by. We all had some rough times, but it was worse for Laura and Luke. Laura was grounded to her room and her window barred over after her timely escape that ended up saving us from Agent Trouble. I felt bad about her stricter punishment. I was the one who called on her for help after all, but she assured me that there was no other option. Luke was another story. Someone found his shredded clothing in the park and the media had a frenzy over it. Eventually poor Luke was pronounced dead, but in reality he was living his life out on the island where we'd found the morph stone. He still couldn't talk or telepath, but he had learned some basic sign language and also a few useful combat skills such as an energy shield. He hadn't learned to hover yet, but then again, neither had I. Somehow Lori had already caught on to it, but that didn't matter. At least Luke was walking. That was a real achievement. In two short months he'd relearned how to walk and even how to jump and fight with his tail. Those huge thigh muscles made him an incredible jumper. 

                After several minutes of procrastination I grabbed my schoolbag and walked to the school building. I got there ten minutes after the first bell. Everyone else was already there. 

                "Well, here goes nothing!" Lori said happily. The purple furred Espeon girl seemed perfectly content with marching right into the school and totally freaking out the other students. Up till now we had all avoided being seen, but now that school was back in, we could no longer remain hidden. Besides, it was better to just start life up again as normal. If we didn't, and the media got wind of it, we'd never get any privacy. 

                "See you guys at lunch!" Trisha said and marched into the building.

                "Or sooner" Grant murmured with an air of sarcasm and impending doom. Laura hadn't said a word or even moved since I'd arrived. She just stood on the sidewalk. She looked very very pale.

                "Laura? You gonna be okay?" I asked.

                "I-I-I..." She began, but could not choke out the words.

                "Woah Laura, calm down. You'll be alright. I promise. What class do you have first?"

                "Al-al-algebra-ha" She choked out. She was near tears. She'd been locked in her room all summer and wasn't very good in social situations anyway.

                "Okay, well look we have the same second period. Why don't you just hide out out here, and I'll come get you after first period? Then we can go to second period together. I'll be right there with you, okay?"

                "Y-yeah sure, I'll just sit down." The ashen faced Dragonite girl sat down on the damp morning ground behind the bench. With any luck, no one would spot her until I got back. I was starting to feel my own nagging doubts about marching right into the school without giving them any warning, but Trisha and Lori had already gone in. 

                I promised Laura I'd be back in a few minutes and reluctantly entered the school building to find Mr. Kade's class.

****Trisha****

**            "Well, here goes nothing" I murmured with my furry brown hand on Mrs. Dean's classroom's doorknob. A large sign by the door said, "History is exciting!" and had a picture of a man trying to catch a pokemon with a net. Yep, it was definitely Mrs. Dean's General History class. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and stepped inside. **

            Mrs. Dean was standing at the whiteboard writing notes on the board about the class schedule for the term. She had lots of interesting things written on the board, but no one was reading them. There were lots of colorful eye-grabbing posters plastered up on the walls, but no one was looking at them either. All eyes were on me. There was a very audible collective gasp.

            "Uhm Hi?" I said. I suddenly felt very self conscious. My tail that, for the last three months, had flicked around behind me casually, suddenly felt awkward and out of place. 

            "Err uhm...What is your uh name?" Mrs. Dean struggled to get out. She was very uncomfortable.

            "Trisha" I responded. 

            "Trisha?" Someone in the classroom asked, as though she didn't believe me.

            "Yes, its me." I said sarcastically. I began to relax and paid less attention to my tail and the rest of my newfound body. Thankfully it chose to continue in its normal pattern of motion. 

            "Uhm  honey, its generally frowned upon to wear costumes to school." Mrs. Dean said timidly. "Although it is a very nice costume."

            "It's not a costume" I said matter-of-factly. All eyes were on me. I started to feel hot and very uncomfortable. I felt my tail twitch again and quickly grabbed hold of it and held onto it tightly. I started to wish that I'd at least hidden it and done something about my ears, but it was a little late for that now.

            "Yes well, why don't you go change out of it then come back to class?" She suggested. 

            "But Mrs. Dean its not a costume! I'm really a Raichu" I said loudly, much more loudly than I would've liked to.

            "That's quite enough young lady, now go to the office!"

            "But!"

            "But nothing! Go!" There was a fire in her eyes that showed that words were not going to win this argument. I didn't want to do it, but I was left with no other option. I grabbed the light switch and gave it a terrific blast of electricity, turning off the power to the room and giving myself a nice charge in the process. The lights flickered out and the room was plunged into darkness. I recieved another chorus of gasps and even a few screams this time. Way to go Trisha! I thought. Now that you've scared your entire world history class half to death, why don't you just go ahead and introduce them to Luke while your at it! I bet they'd looove to see him. I scolded myself.

            "Well? Now do you believe me?" I asked, restoring the electricity. Mrs. Dean just stared at me blinking. 

            "P-please take a seat....Trisha" She said shakily. I sat down in the first empty seat I came to. It took me several minutes to get comfortable and figure out just how to sit in a desk with a tail. The rest of the period was totally silent save the five minute loop of worthless information about lunchtime and club meetings that the teacher somehow got started repeating and never bothered to stop. As soon as the bell rang I found myself totally swamped with people with questions. They asked a small variety of questions from 'how did it happen?' to ' what's it like to have a tail?' and 'do you like it?' I figured that the others were going through the same thing in their classes. I wasn't very surprised when I got paged to the office the moment second period started. 

            Lori was already sitting in the office playing with her tail. She'd probably gotten called from first period.

            "Hey Trish! How'd it go?" She said happily. 

            "Not so great. I had to short circuit half the building to prove I was real."

            "Well ya beat me on that one!" Lori laughed. "I just showed 'em all my bubble shield!"

            "Oh"

            She looked thoughtful and put her fingertips into her mouth. 

            "'Course I was sorta sitting at my desk at the time. Mrs. Handel says I've gotta buy another one now. Why do you suppose they called us down here?"

            I rolled my eyes. 

            "That's sure not too hard to figure out. Maybe it has something to do with this?" I said with more than a slight hint of sarcasm. I held Lori's tail up in front of her face. 

            "Hey leggo!" She squirmed until I released her. 

            Laura, Josh, and Grant showed up a few seconds later. Grant and Josh looked a bit frazzled. Laura looked like she was on the verge of passing out. Her face was pale and Josh had to lead her into the room.

            The four of us sat in silence waiting for someone to come talk to us. Lori on the other hand entertained herself by playing with her tail. It didn't really bother me until she decided to play with my tail too. I had already learned that my tail was definitely the most sensitive part of my body. Unfortunately, Lori was still working on this. So when she grabbed hold of my tail a little too suddenly... I shocked her hard enough to give her entire furry body a bad case of static. She was really annoyed at first, but then she found it hilarious to shock me back with all the stored up electricity.

            As usual, the wait in the office took forever. The place is staffed by total idiots, so whenever you give them something they always lose it, whenever you ask them something they give you bad information, and whenever you get called down by them you have to wait forever. Finally the counselor's door opened and a young man stepped out. He didn't see the five of us until he was all the way out the door as he was fairly preoccupied with a transcript he had on his clipboard. He finally dropped the clipboard on a desk behind him and smiling, turned to look at us. His smile abruptly changed to a slack jaw. 

            "Well er uhm, this is certainly interesting?" He began. "Would someone like to tell me what is going on here?"

            "We found a rock that turned us all into pokemorphs!" Lori blurted out.

            "Lori!" Josh tried to hush her.

            "Don't bother." I told Josh. "It's best just to hit 'em with it right from the start."

            "This is all very amusing, but why don't we save things like this for more appropriate days?" The counselor suggested. 

            "Look, we've been explaining this whole thing over and over and over all morning long, and frankly I'm getting pretty sick to death of it. Why don't you just call my mom and ask her. She'll tell you. We really are part pokemon." I said tersely. I was a little surprised at my own harsh words, but it had been a rough morning and my tail still smarted from Lori practically strangling it.

            The counselor irately asked for my phone number and dialed up my mom.

            "Hello? ... Yes, I'm Trisha's counselor at the Junior High School... Uhm yes, in fact there is a small problem. You're daughter is here with a few of her friends, and they are all claiming to be some sort of hybrids... Yes...Yes, she turned off the power to her classroom....Yes, really... Well, yes, she did turn it Yes, it does sound very strange... Yes, I figured you'd" He stumbled over his words as though something was getting crammed through his brain with a blunt stick. All the color drained from his face. "You say what?!" He continued. "No ma'am I don't believe it... Yes, I'll tell her...Thank you..." He hung up and sat down hard.

            "I need to go get uh someone. Please wait here." He said hoarsely and walked out of the room mumbling "someone...someone else, yes, someone else..."

            "What did she tell him?" Josh asked me.

            "She was a little short with him" I snickered. My mom had actually asked the man if he thought he knew where anyone made full body costumes that allow students to short circuit entire classrooms. 

            About twenty minutes later I was starting to get impatient. I looked around the room at the others. They all looked as though they shared my thoughts, except for Lori. Once again she had lost herself, this time playing with a paperclip she'd taken from the counselor's desk. 

            "Guys, I don't think he's coming back." I announced.

            "Neither do I" Josh agreed. I looked over to Grant. He just shrugged. Laura didn't respond and Lori didn't seem to be aware of what was going on. 

            Finally I poked my head out the door and looked to see if anyone was sitting in the lobby. There was no one save the counselor's secretary.

            "Excuse me, do you know when he'll be back?"

            "The counselor went home sick. Someone else will be here in a moment."

            A few minutes later Mrs. Donnavan burst through the door. She eyed us all suspiciously before taking a seat behind the counselor's desk. There are two definitions of the word "carefree." One of them fits Lori very well, the other fits Mrs. Donnavan very well. 

            "I think we've all had quite enough of this!" Mrs. Donnavan began. "The five of you ought to be ashamed of yourselves. You all put your teachers and your counselor through quite a bit this morning. Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

            "Uh Yeah, how about, we didn't have a lot of choice in the matter?"

            "And that better be the last time I hear from you young lady!" She yelled, putting her finger in my face. I had half the mind to bite it off. Just then the door opened and Mr. Turner stepped in. 

            "I think I can handle things from here Mrs. Donnavan." He said.

            "But I- I was going to give them deten..."

            "Yes, but they didn't earn any detention." Mr. Turner smiled and nodded. 

            Mrs. Donnavan huffed and left the room.

            "Hi Mr. Turner!" Lori practically screamed.

            "Hello, uh Lori?"

            "Yep! its me!"

            "Most of my students do change some over the summer, but I have to say, the five of you well, this is rather impressive. How did this happen?"

            Mr. Turner was the absolute coolest teacher in the whole school. Mostly because his class was easy, but also because he was fun and really good at explaining things. The five of us all told him our respective stories. He listened intently to the long explanation. When we were finished he looked thoughtful and then excused himself to go talk to the principal. Mr. Turner came back a few minutes later. He looked very excited.

            "Well well" He started, reaching for words.

            "What is it?" I asked.

            "Mr. Stone has allowed me to start a new class during sixth period. He's calling it 'Morphic Studies.'"

            "What's that mean?" Lori asked. 

            "Well, basically all five of you are going to drop a class and everyday for last period you'll come to my room and we'll learn about your new selves."

            "Whoopee!" Lori shouted and jumped up out of her chair, knocking it over in the process. It took Mr. Turner several more minutes to calm the Espeon girl down. I looked over at Laura hoping to see her reaction. The color was finally returning to her face.

_            'Wow! Class with Mr. Turner' I thought.__ 'Maybe school won't be as bad as I thought it was going to be?'_

_end chapter_


	8. Fire!

Sorry this took a while! But I had to get my wisdom teeth out and well.. yeah :p XD ^_^ Anyways, here you go!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Josh  
  
School started pretty roughly, but eventually things settled down and were normal again. At least as normal as it could be. Mr. Turner's 'Morphic Studies' class was the hilight of our days. All five of us learned a lot about ourselves and why certain things worked certain ways. Lori and I finally found out what the deal was with lettuce. Most psychic types are allergic to lettuce. Aside from the occasional joke, most of the other students treated us just like normal kids. Of course, there was always the occasional jerk that though tail-pulling was hilarious. The principal put an end to that after Trisha nearly hospitalized a football player that was trying to win five bucks. After that, things settled into a fairly comfortable routine, but as usual it was short lived.  
  
"All right guys! All see you all tomorrow!" Mr. Turner said as the bell rang. "And Lori, remember to practice that bubble shield tonight." He called as the five of us filed out of the building.  
  
"Hey Josh, you wanna come over to my house and practice this evening." Lori asked.  
  
"Sorry," I said. "I can't. I promised Laura and Trish I'd help them with Algebra."  
  
"Algebra!? How boring!" Lori exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, but if you want to pass Seventh Grade, You've got to pass more than just Morphic Studies Lori." Grant laughed.  
  
"I know" Lori sighed. "But the worst class of all has got to be Biology"  
  
Grant started to protest, as Biology I was his favorite class next to Mr. Turner's class, but something grabbed his attention. He stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, but he did not respond. Instead, he looked up into the sky and slowly fanned himself with his powerful wings. His tail slowly moved back and forth.  
  
"Something's burning!" The Charizard morph announced.  
  
"Burning!?" I replied. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure! I can sense the heat changing dramatically over that way." He said, pointing to the source.  
  
"How?" Lori asked.  
  
"I don't know that's in next chapter!" He said as he lifted off and soared off towards the source of the heat changes.  
  
"Hey! That's over by my house!" Trisha said sprinting after him with inhuman speed.  
  
"Come on!" I said and ran off after her, Laura soared above me and Lori was right on my tail. Almost literally. I was shocked when we arrived on the scene. Trisha's house was engulfed in a raging inferno. Her family was nowhere in sight. Two firetrucks were spraying water all over the south side of the house. I walked over to her to comfort her, but she leapt up into a tree near the house and started crawling out on a limb towards her second story window.  
  
"Trisha! Don't do that! It's too dangerous!" I called, but she wasn't listening. A blast of hot wind washed over me as Grant swooped down next to me. His quickly pumping wings kept him in the air with his long fiery tail barely brushing the ground.  
  
"I'm going in." He said and with a ferociously strong pump of his wings he blasted up into the air, past Trisha, and through her open window. An agonizing minute later he emerged with an armload of stuff, Trisha's personal belongings. He landed softly and placed his prize on the ground. Trisha hopped down from the tree and landed without a sound on her furry feet.  
  
"What about my family?" She asked.  
  
"No one was in there." He said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Trisha pleaded as a firefighter came up behind her. Two firetrucks were busily spraying the house with an incredible amount of water. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She whipped around and looked him in the eye.  
  
"My family, where is my family?" She asked. The firefighter was stunned for a moment and drew back, but regained his composure quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but no one was inside. Was your family going anywhere today?"  
  
"No, Jackie was home sick. They wouldn't have gone anywhere."  
  
"Maybe they went to the doctor?" He suggested.  
  
"No, she just had a cold." Trisha replied.  
  
"Hey Frank! We need another guy on hose 2!" A man called.  
  
"I have to go, here, we found this with a name on it. Are you Trisha?"  
  
Trisha nodded. The man put the black object in her paw-palm and raced off to help his comrades with the hose.  
  
"What is it?" I asked. Trisha shrugged and fingered the single button on the black device. A light spewed out of the device and broadcast a translucent picture.  
  
"You!" Trisha sneered. I was silent. Staring back at us was none other than 'Agent Trouble.'  
  
"What do you want?" Lori spat.  
  
"You know very well what I want. I have your family little girl." He said and motioned behind him. Trisha's mom, dad, and her sister Jackie were chained to the white stone wall.  
  
"What are you going to do with them?" Trisha asked, this time with less of an edge in her voice.  
  
"Nothing, If. If, you cooperate."  
  
"Fine" Trisha said, sounding deflated.  
  
"Come to the abandoned park tonight after dark and prepare to surrender yourselves."  
  
"And if we don't?!" Lori spat again. Trouble produced a pair of metal tongs and lifted a piece of glowing purple rock up in front of the view screen. He walked over by Trisha's father and held the stone dangerously close to his neck. Beads of sweat crawled down his face as he looked down at the stone from the corner of his eye.  
  
"You got lucky," Trouble said. "Not all morphic forms are very functional. Do you want to take that chance with your family little girl?"  
  
Trisha swallowed hard. She hadn't thought of that.  
  
"I'll see you tonight." Trouble said. The holo went blank. 


	9. Trouble with Trouble

Yep that's right. This is now officially titled "Trisha's Morph Club 1: Initiation" And you know what that means! Sequel!!! This book is about 2/3's complete. And believe it or not, I've already started on the sequel!  
  
  
  
Sorry for the lull, I had my wisdom teeth cut out recently and just finally got back on my feet a few days ago. Anyways, Chapter 9 Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Grant  
  
"Well this is just great!" Lori said angrily. "That guy is such a jerk!"  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Laura said downheartedly.  
  
"We're going to meet Trouble at the park tonight." Trisha said calmly.  
  
"Are you crazy!?" Lori yelped.  
  
"Of course we're not going to surrender to him Lori." Josh assured her.  
  
"Yeah Lori, that would be stupid." I said.  
  
"We need a plan." Josh said.  
  
"I've got to check in at my house within an hour or my parents will worry, why don't I fly over there and then we can all meet at the island. Maybe Luke can help us?" I suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Laura agreed. "I've got to check in too."  
  
"Alright, you two do what you need to do. I'm going to stay here and help Trisha and the firemen." Josh said.  
  
"Ooh ME TOO!" Lori yelled and grabbed a garden hose.  
  
I laughed and bid my friends goodbye, then flew home. My mom wasn't home, but my little brother was. I landed in the front yard and let myself in with the key. Shaun was watching an afternoon cartoon and heard me come in.  
  
"Hi Grant! Did you fly home?" He asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"That is soooooo cool!" He shouted and ran over to me. "All the kids in my class are jealous cause you're my brother."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're a Charizard! Duh!"  
  
"Well isn't Jackie in your class?"  
  
"Well yeah, but that's besides the point!"  
  
"Okay, well, I've got to go meet my friends. Will you tell mom I went out with my friends? We're going to go to the old park."  
  
"Cool! Can I go?"  
  
"No, I think that's a bad idea Shaun."  
  
"Aw, but I really wanna go! When I grow up I wanna be a Charizard, just like you!"  
  
"Tell you what, this week-end, if everything's alright, I'll take you on a short flight. Okay?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Whoa! Cool!!!" Shaun started jumping up and down and ran into the kitchen.  
  
I left him to his celebrating and flew off at top speed. I managed to make the entire flight in just under ten minutes. Laura was already there. I was amazed. Dragonite's are incredibly fast. They aren't nearly as agile as Charizard's, but in long distance races. Dragonite's are incredible!  
  
"Hi Grant, not bad time that go." Laura said clapping me on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, uhm thanks..." I blushed. I hoped she didn't notice.  
  
"The other's will be here in a few minutes. I'm going to go for a quick swim." She smiled and stripped down to her swimsuit. She flew up over the pond and plunged into the water with an impressive splash. I sat on a boulder and watched her for a long time. She was very pretty. I wanted to join her, but I didn't swim anymore, for obvious reasons. Something tapped me on the shoulder while I wasn't thinking. Startled, a yelped and leapt from my perch on the boulder. I landed firmly and whipped around in a fighting stance, with my wings flared partially in a take-off position and my tail held so that I could easily whip it forward and smash it into whatever had startled me.  
  
{Woah there! Take it easy!} A voice sounded in my mind. It had a smooth almost musical quality to it. It was very soothing. A light purple nervous-looking Mewtwo stood in front of me with his paws raised up at eye level in a 'please don't shoot' position.  
  
"Oh, sorry Luke." I said, and allowed the fireball in my hand to disintegrate.  
  
{That's alright} He said in his telepathic voice. He was getting a lot better at it. At first he could barely get out a word, now he could carry on a decent conversation for several minutes before it faded. I turned my back to him and watched Laura diving in and out of the water for a moment.  
  
{She's very beautiful isn't she?} Luke said.  
  
"Uh.. I.. that is..."  
  
{You like her, don't you?} The Mewtwo prodded at my shoulder. I turned to look at him. He was smiling in his own unique way.  
  
"Uh well kinda yeah" I stuttered and blushed. I felt like my face was as red as my wings and my face as hot as my tail flame.  
  
{Of course, Lori and Trisha are both very attractive as well. Why do you like Laura better?}  
  
"I dunno, Laura and I have been friends for a long time I guess, and Trisha and Josh are pretty close. And then well Lori's good friends with everyone. I dunno..." I trailed off, hoping he would drop the topic. Fortunately, Mewtwo's are not near as curious as Mews.  
  
{How are things at the school?} He asked, thankfully changing the subject.  
  
"Alright I guess. Mr. Turner's class is pretty cool. What do you do all day out here anyway?"  
  
{Not a whole lot. I work on my telepathy some and then sometimes I try to shoot down a bird.}  
  
"What happens if you kill one?" I asked, not sure I wanted an answer.  
  
{I gotta eat something besides berries and the food you guys bring.}  
  
"Oh, well, the others will be here in a few minutes and you'll want to talk to them too. Your voice is getting a bit faint. So I'll let you rest." I said. He nodded and sat down on the boulder. Trisha, Josh, and Lori arrived a few short minutes later on a small inflatable raft. We spent the next three hours planning what we were going to do. I ended up getting assigned to talking with Trouble along with Trisha and Lori. I really didn't want to be one of the ones talking to Trouble, but my tail, which I'd grown rather protective of, volunteered me. After dark its flame was a fiery beacon that greatly inhibited my ability to be hidden.  
  
That evening at dusk we arrived at the park and waited for Trouble's arrival. Josh and Laura hid in some thick bushes. Luke, our special surprise was up in a tree. Laura and I had a terrible time helping him up there. But it had to be done. From the vantage point he had in the tree, Luke could see a great distance, and also remin hidden. His job was to figure out where Trouble was coming from. When he had been abducted, Luke had been taken to Trouble's base of operations, but he had been drugged badly and had no idea where it was, but he did know what it looked like and was sure that he could find it again if he knew where to look.  
  
We didn't have to wait long. Shortly after sundown, Trouble appeared out of nowhere with his lackeys. The Dragonair swept past Trouble and took a defensive position behind him. The Umbreon did not move. He stood next to Trouble, eyeing us suspiciously. The Kadabra moved to the side, studying the trees. I was suddenly afraid that our plan had failed. Psychic types could sense other living creatures. I hoped that despite this potential ability, he would be unable to sense Luke.  
  
Trouble stepped forward and spoke.  
  
"Good evening little girl. I'm sure your parents will be pleased to know that you are such an obedient child." 


	10. He who fights and runs away...

Chapter 10 is finally done! Sorry for the delays. I've been on vacation and also been doing a lot of work on my newest project, Crossing Over. The first three chapters of that are already up! Three chapters in five days, that's gotta be some sort of record for me ^_^ So if you're enjoying this, you'll probably like that too! Anyways, here's chapter 10, only a few more chapters to go! Then number 2 starts! ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Josh  
  
Even from my hiding place I could here the exchange. Trisha was madder than I'd ever heard her and was practically screaming at the terrorist. Trouble did not seem concerned at her anger, but he soon paid the price.  
  
"You really think we'd EVER want to help you?!" Trisha yelled.  
  
"Yeah jerk!" Lori added. If there was one thing Lori was really good at, it was fighting. Trouble just smirked.  
  
"Are you quite finished?" He began. "You should surely have realized by now that there is no way you can escape me without forfeiting the lives of your family."  
  
Suddenly someone let out a startled cry. It was the Umbreon morph. He had spotted Luke.  
  
"HEY! Who's up there!!!" He yelled. Trouble's attention was diverted for a moment. His head snapped to the side to look up into the tree. In a frenzy, Trisha struck. She tackled Trouble and brought him to the ground, pumping him full of electricity all the while. It only took a few more seconds for total chaos to break out. The next thing I knew I was in the fray. The older morphs definitely had a strength advantage over us, but we severely outnumbered them. I saw Trisha and Trouble entangled on the ground and ran to help. I nearly ran into the Kadabra morph as he leapt in front of me. Instinctively I threw up an energy shield, staining the world a light blue color, but protecting me from the psychic blast that came mere seconds later. It struck my protective bubble and contorted it, but I was able to hold it. I was hovering in the air now, only a few feet off the ground with my tail dangling in a relaxed position behind me. My eyes were closed as I felt the battle going on in a manner much more precise than trying to take it in with just my eyes. I realized that I was now fighting in the classic Mew style, no physicals, total concentration, and lots of energy attacks.  
  
Now if I only had all the power to go with it. I thought as I let go my most powerful psychic blast yet. It was impressive, but fell far short of a strong attack. It was enough to rock the Kadabra's shield until it fell to shreds leaving him near defenseless. I sensed him reaching for something lifeless and metallic. I opened my eyes and saw him drawing a hand gun. He raised the weapon with lightning fast reflexes and pointed it straight at me. I raised my hands in a defensive posture and put all my strength into that shield, knowing that it would have to save my life.  
  
The sound of the discharge was terrific. It left my sensitive ears ringing. I flinched as it went off, expecting the worst. Amazingly I survived unharmed, but the second shot brought my barrier down and barely missed me. My barrier breaking was a terrible shock to my system. After all, my entire being was being put into keeping that barrier intact, and when it went down it took me down with it. My eyes popped open as the searing pain of it burnt through my spine. I briefly saw the fray in front of me before falling lifelessly to the ground and blacking out.  
  
**Laura**  
  
Things went very badly from the moment that the Kadabra spotted Luke. Trisha and Lori attacked Trouble almost instantly, and Josh was going to help them, but the Kadabra blocked his path. The two of them quickly became locked in fierce energy combat. Luke was having his own trouble with the Umbreon. In a short flight I was by his side, using my newly discovered ice beam attack on the unsuspecting Umbreon. Our team tactic paid off in the end. An ice beam followed up by a tail to the side of the face dropped the Umbreon like a sack of bricks. Just as he fell I heard gunshots, then something that sounded like the sky ripping apart. I snapped my head to the right and saw Josh's energy shield implode on itself in a dazzling display of lights. For a moment he hung motionlessly in the air in his fighting stance, but then slumped forward and crashed to the ground with a soft thud. The Kadabra had a gun! He was about to execute Josh, but the weapon began to glow blue and melted into dust in his hands. I looked at Luke in surprise. His eyes were shut tight in concentration.  
  
Trouble seemed to be losing quickly to Trisha and Lori, but he proved more resourceful than we'd expected. He drew a small metal token out of his pocket and pressed the gray button on top of it. A huge pulse wave shot out from him, knocking both of his opponents off their feet. Neither of them got back up, it had knocked them out cold. Trouble calmly picked up Lori and slumped her over his shoulder. He looked down at Trisha's lifeless form.  
  
"Foolish girl, you will pay for that, and dearly." He started to walk away.  
  
I suddenly realized that I hadn't seen Grant in several minutes. He had succumbed to the Dragonair's crushing attacks. I didn't see him again until the Dragonair retreated with Trouble and his cronies. I wanted to go after them, but Luke and I were the only fighters still standing. Josh was still out, and looked like he'd be that way for a while, but Trisha soon began to stir.  
  
"What happened?" She muttered.  
  
"He got away." I said bluntly, helping her to her feet.  
  
"Great, is everyone okay?"  
  
"We're not sure. They took Lori and Grant. Josh is unconscious. I don't know how to help him.  
  
{He will be fine.} Luke said, {His energies are drained, normally it would take him several days to recover from total depletion, but I gave him some of mine. He'll need an hour to recover enough to wake up though.}  
  
"He can recover while he's asleep?" Trisha asked.  
  
{He is not asleep. His mind has gone into a state of hybernation and recovery to prevent him from permanently damaging himself. It is an instinctive Mew behavior, one that cannot be prevented from occurring.}  
  
"That's good, I guess." Trisha said and knelt down over Josh's limp form. She looked upset, as if she were about to cry. I don't think I've ever seen her cry before. "How are we going to catch him now? It would take a miracle..." She said softly.  
  
{Who's there!!} Luke's mental voice rang out loudly. He snapped into a tense fighting stance, his eyes darting back and forth. I started to ask him what was wrong, but decided against it.  
  
"Do not be alarmed, I am a friend."  
  
"How do we know we can trust you?" I asked.  
  
"I know where he took your friends." The voice answered. I couldn't tell where it was coming from.  
  
"Who are you? Where are you?" I asked, still worried about the sincerity of the speaker. A cloaked figure appeared out of the trees. I tried to make out who it was, but the form was so well hidden in the folds of the cloak that it was impossible.  
  
"I can not tell you who I am right now. Now you must save your friends. Go to the old warehouse on 24th and Atlantic. That is where your friends are."  
  
He started away from us at surprising speed.  
  
"Wait! Who are you? Come back!" Trisha yelled, but he was gone.  
  
  
  
End Chapter  
  
Don't forget to R&R and check out Crossing Over ^_^ 


	11. The Ancient Mew Warrior

Chapter 11  
  
Luke  
  
The light before me throbbed violently. I was unsure of how to handle this situation. Josh had somehow tapped into an ancient power before his collapse, for a few moments, I could not discern a difference between him and one of the ancient Mew warriors. He would be badly needed in the coming battle. I opened up my barriers and allowed the strength to flow freely out of me and into him.  
  
"Luke!? What are you doing?" Trisha yelled.  
  
I did not reply. Closing my eyes, I shut out everything, light, sound, warmth, everything. Total concentration. Total darkness. I felt cold. The darkness was pressing in, crushing me. I couldn't breathe...  
  
"LUKE!!!" Her voice came to me again. My eyes snapped open, an electric crackle hissed through my body. My fur was standing on end from the static shock.  
  
What happened?  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
I believe so... I was gasping for air, lying on the ground.  
  
"You collapsed." Trisha said, offering an explanation.  
  
I had fallen, but was I successful? I searched with blurry eyes, looking for the Mew, Josh.  
  
Josh?  
  
A blurry white figure stood before me.  
  
"Luke, I'm alright. You brought me out. Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
Yes, I lied. I could feel my strength deteriorating. Josh...  
  
Yes?  
  
You must... use the power...again...  
  
"What power? Are you sure you're fine? You don't sound very good."  
  
I could sense his concern. Trisha laid a furry hand on my shoulder. I could no longer see.  
  
The ancient power, you are a fighter Josh. Time! You will need to be... Ancient Mew Warrior...  
  
"What? You're not making any sense. Trisha, he's getting weaker, I can sense it! That's new!" He said, thoughtfully. He could tell I was slipping.  
  
"Luke!? Are you DYING?!"  
  
No, I will survive, all of my strength is gone into Josh. I am fighting to hold off the hybernation.  
  
"We won't leave you here." She said.  
  
No, go, save the others. I WILL survive. Things were shutting down, I was numb and could feel the hybernation forcing my mind into a restful state. Go.....  
  
***  
  
Trisha  
  
"Luke? Luke!!!" I yelled, shaking him.  
  
"Trisha, he's fine!" Josh said, grabbing me from behind.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, see? He's still breathing. It was just the same with me."  
  
"Alright, but we can't leave him here in the park." I said, I could barely see him in the dark, only his warm glowing eyes allowed me to see him. Together, we carried the bulky, yet light, Mewtwo into a secluded area and hid him. I hoped that he would be alright until we got back.  
  
"What was he talking about? Ancient Mew Warriors?" I asked, intrigued by the words.  
  
"I'm not sure, but for a few moments there, I felt really odd. All the sudden I felt so comfortable fighting that I was actually enjoying it. Something in my mind just snapped and it was like I wasn't even thinking about the fight. I was just fighting, and loving it."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Yeah, Luke will be safe here. We need to go help the others. You with us still Laura?"  
  
I had forgotten she was still with us.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just shaken up."  
  
The three of us stole away into the darkness, our mission: Rescue.  
  
***  
  
Well this chapter is a bit short, but there was no other option besides making it super long. Next chapter is going to be the last chapter, then the second book will begin ^_^ Also, I got an e-mail from ARTI!!!! So I'm incredibly psyched! ^_^ Also, I'm trying to advertise Crossing Over a bit, so if you haven't read it yet, please do ^_^ You won't be disappointed! ^_^ And of course, there's my new rpg Prides.gamerpages.com 


	12. Final Clash

And here it is, finally the conclusion. Now I can start work on the sequel! Read and Review peeps!  
  
Chapter 12 Trisha  
  
It came down to this. Josh, Laura, and I stood outside a small building that we knew was about to house a great conflict.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right place?" I asked, eyeing the old building nervously. Josh nodded.  
  
"Yes, I can sense them inside." he replied confidently. We didn't have much time. For a moment I wished I had a weapon. I quickly put the notion to rest. I had very little training with guns and would be much more able to defend myself with my abilities than a gun.  
  
"Laura? Can you please assist me?" Josh said quietly. She nodded and waited. Josh's eyes closed in concentration. I watched, fascinated as a small part of the metal wall glowed a bright orange color. Slowly but surely it melted away, scouring the ground beneath it. Laura cooled it quickly, then allowed Josh and I to slip through silently. She flew up out of sight. The building inside was dark. It surprised me when suddenly I found it cast into a dark shade of green. Appearantly Raichu's had some form of night vision I had not known about. I could hear voices deeper in the building.  
  
"I can hear them." I said quietly, trying to keep my trembling voice in line. Josh seemed to sense my apprehension and pretended not to notice.  
  
"I can sense them as well. They are not far."  
  
"I hope Laura will be alright on her own...."  
  
"She'll be fine. If something goes wrong, her wings can carry her faster than you'd believe."  
  
I nodded, hoping he was right. I lit up a small ball of electricity in my right hand and held it up above us, lighting our way. Gradually the voices grew louder. Trouble was angry. He knew he'd almost lost to us. Finally at the last bend of the hallway, we could see light. Our enemy was just around the corner. My heart was racing. So much was at stake. My friends, my family, and possibly my very life. I took a deep breath and looked Josh right in the eyes. He nodded, it was time. I took another deep breath, and the two of us bolted around the corner and into the bright lights. Chaos broke out instantly.  
  
**Grant**  
  
The darkness slowly retreated from my mind. I wondered what had happened and then where I was. I opened my eyes and saw a blurry world. It took me several minutes to clear enough fog and dizziness from my mind to see clearly. I felt like I'd been hit by a truck. I tried to stand but there was no strength in me. I realized there was someone talking to me. Several people in fact, saying my name over and over. I opened my eyes slightly but could barely see. All I saw was the tip of my tail laying before me, its flame extinguished. I moaned and allowed my eyes to sink shut. My flame. Gone. No wonder I felt so horrible. I drifted back into unconsciousness as a pair of hands began massaging heat into my shoulders.  
  
**Trisha**  
  
All three of Trouble's lackies were lined up along the wall, angrily arguing over who's fault the botched mission was. My family, Grant, and Lori were trapped in a small cage against the wall. I hadn't but set one furry foot on the cold floor in that room before the fighting broke out. Josh was quick. Very quick. He fell on the Kadabra morph, catching him by surprise. One quick psyblast to the temple and the Kadabra sank to his knees then fell face down on the floor, unconscious. Three enemies left. The Dragonair wasted no time. He raced up towards me almost the moment he caught site of me. Only a well placed thunderbolt saved me from sudden defeat. I spared only a second to glance over at Josh. He was duking it out with the Umbreon morph in such a frenzy that it seemed impossible for either of them to be unharmed. The dragonair tried a thunderwave attack of his own, but my electricity was far stronger. The two blasts met in mid air causing a tremendous pulse of heat and a loud crackle as red hot sparks shot out of the collision. I put every ounce of my strength into the current, forcing it back towards the other morph. He strained against me, and the electric crackle remained still for several moments, caught in the air just a foot or so from each of us. We were almost nose to nose, trying to force the deadly power into the chest of the other.  
  
"Even if you defeat me," he gasped out, "You'll never beat us all."  
  
"What makes you so sure?" I asked, gritting my teeth.  
  
"You're just a child. A small pathetic child that thinks she's found a new toy. You'll never defeat our strength!"  
  
I glared at him, trying not to be shaken by the cold hate in his eyes. "You're strength is nothing."  
  
"Is it? Before you know it... ergh... everyone will feel our strength and despair in the darkness we will cast over the world."  
  
"Your strength may be incredible, but your will is weak. I will never succumb to your darkness!" A glimmer of light shot through my eyes. For a moment I could see something deeper in his eyes... He was afraid. That was all it took. I could suddenly hear Josh's mental voice ringing through my mind.  
  
"Ancient POWER!!" He yelled as chunks of the floor dislodged themselves and violently hurtled into the air. I felt a new strength flow through my veins. It coursed up my down my spine and through my tail and hands. I felt it explode from my hands and blast the electric sphere into my foe as though he hadn't even tried to block it. He was thrown hard into the wall, breaking several stones loose and opening several wounds all over his body. I whirled around instantly, searching for threats. Josh had just taken the Umbreon down. I thought for a moment that the battle was over, at least until I felt cold metal press through the fur on my neck. A gun..  
  
"That will be quite enough of that." Trouble said, shoving me with the gun. "Mew, hands up, where I can see them." Thankfully Josh complied.  
  
"You have been very bad little girl." Trouble said, "you should have cooperated."  
  
"Never!" I spat hatefully. I took a huge risk and snapped my tail up violently, slicing his fingers with the sharp thunderbolt tip. It didn't severe any fingers, but it was enough to make him drop the gun. I snatched it up quickly and pointed it at his head, but it was too late. He and his three lackies vanished in a flash of psychic power.  
  
"Rats!!" I yelled in frustration.  
  
"Trisha?! Are you alright?" I heard my mom's voice. I'd almost forgotten they were in the room. The keys were nowhere to be found, but Josh was able to melt the lock on the cage and let everyone out. Grant looked very pale, but Josh said it was normal for a Charizard to be weak and helpless for several days after its tail flame was extinguished. My entire family was on me in an instant. One big embrace. I finally broke down and let the tears flow. My dad hugged me and patted me on the back, trying to comfort me. I looked up at him with tearfilled eyes.  
  
"I almost lost you..." I trailed off.  
  
"But you didn't." He hugged me again.  
  
{You did well Josh}  
  
"Luke?!" I said, stunned. I turned away from my father. The mewtwo I'd thought was near death was standing in the doorway, seemingly unharmed.  
  
{It is I} He said, nodding his feline head.  
  
"But how?!"  
  
{That I do not know}  
  
"You should have been out for days..." Josh said, staring.  
  
{Yes, I know.}  
  
"Then how...." Josh trailed off. Luke just shook his head. I sighed in relief. Finally... Finally everyone was safe. I happily walked home with my family, but the Dragonair's hateful words still rung painfully in my mind. I had to wonder if I'd ever see them again. I looked back at the unlikely assembly of pokemorphs behind me and shook my head. There was no doubt in my mind. He'd be back. He was desperate for power. His greed for it tore at his soul and made him the heartless beast he'd become. No, he would never give up. He'd stop at nothing to gain more power and I- I would stop at nothing to keep him away from me, my family, and my friends. Nothing...  
  
As you go through life you'll see There is so much that we Don't understand And the only thing we know Is things don't always go The way we plan But you'll see everyday That we'll never turn away When it seems all your dreams come undone We will stand by your side Filled with hope and Filled with pride We are more than we are we are one!  
  
Even those who are gone are with us as we go on You're journey has only begun. Tears of pain Tears of joy One thing nothing can destroy Is our pride deep inside We are one!  
  
Source: "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride" 


End file.
